Six Feet Under
by Haizea Leskat
Summary: [MWPP]Esta es la historia del principio de una amistad. Traición y Lealtad. Hasta la muerte.
1. Amigos y enemigos

Jojojo, he aquí mi nuevo intento de fic ...

**Disclaimer:** nada es mío, ni siquiera sé si la idea es mía, hay tantos fic, que bien puede que haya alguien más con esta idea...pero por lo que yo sé, la idea es algo repetida, pero el contenido del fanfic es original x3.

Summary(completo):.Esta historia es el principio de una amistad, que duraría para siempre, y el final de una traición, que rompió aquel sueño. Es la historia de seis personas, que se conocieron alrededor del año 1968.

(N/A: si durante la historia, tengo algún error de cálculo, o de información, me avisan U)

---

Tomó su baúl con fuerza y comenzó a arrastrarlo por la estación de King's Cross. Era bastante alto, considerando su edad, tenía el pelo de color negro, muy oscuro, y unos ojos pálidos, de color azul. Vestía con ropa casual: un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, mientras que en la mano libre del baúl llevaba un chaleco de color gris. Su padre de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas de reojo, llenas de desaprobación. Detestaba que su hijo vistiera con esas ropas, de la basura de los muggles ¿Y su madre? Preguntarían algunos ¿qué hacía su madre? Oh, su madre miraba alrededor con arrogancia, murmurando bajo su aliento algo que sonaba como "porquerías del mundo, sangre sucias, dios que decadente esta el mundo mágico".

Su hermano, era dos años menor que él, y lo acompañaba hasta la estación. Su nombre era Regulus y para desgracia de su hermano, era idéntico a su madre. En todo sentido. Miraba hacia todas partes con aire de superioridad, siendo traicionado por sus ojos curiosos.

¿Y él? Sus padres lo consideraban una vergüenza para la familia, al igual que la mayoría de sus parientes. Era la oveja negra de la familia Black. De acuerdo, eso sonó algo irónico.

Sirius William Black, era su nombre. Y él, a sus once años, se sentía aliviado por poder separarse de su familia durante todos esos meses. Era la libertad que había deseado desde que tenía conciencia. Aquella ansiada libertad, de no tener que actuar más como un Black. De ser él mismo. Sirius.

No compartía en absoluto las ideas de su familia. Muchas eran asquerosas, repugnantes, grotescas. Sólo bastaba acordarse de la tía Elladora y su magnífica idea de decapitar a los elfos cuando estos ya no podían cumplir su labor adecuadamente. Detestaba el lema de su familia "Toujours Pur"(siempre puro). No le agradaba su familia. Siempre se preguntó si era adoptado o algo así.

Siguió caminando, con una sonrisa amarga en la cara, pensando que dirían sus padres si es que no quedaba en Slytherin. Vaya disgusto que se llevarían, nuevamente estaría él avergonzando a su familia. Ojalá lo pusieran en Gryffindor. Su madre se moriría.

Si, eso era. Ojalá quedara en Gryffindor.

Miró frente suyo. Estaba en medio de los andenes 9 y 10. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Caminó tranquilamente y cuando estaba a punto de estrellarse contra la barrera, sintió como cruzaba hacia el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

El Expreso de Hogwarts, de un color escarlata se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Jamás lo había visto, y lo encontró hermoso. Claro que disimuló frente a sus padres. Estudiantes de diversos años se encontraban allí, saludando a sus viejos amigos, y a otros nuevos, despidiéndose de sus familias, colocando los baúles en algún compartimento disponible. Animales iban y venían, gatos caminando entre las piernas de la gente, lechuzas volando en todas direcciones mientras sus dueños las llamaban, algunos sapos, saltando y asustando a algunos pequeños.

- Bien hijo, te dejamos aquí.- Dijo su padre, interrumpiendo su observación del contorno.

- Nos vemos en Navidad.- Dijo su hermano Regulus, con solemnidad.

Sirius lo observó. A pesar de que sus ideas chocaban, había una cercanía entre los dos. No por cariño fraternal o amistad. Sino por pura conveniencia. A ninguno de los dos le gustaba estar solo en esa casa, sobre todo con ese elfo rondando en ella, murmurando quien sabe que cosa. Era una especie de apoyo moral (si es que Regulus tenía moral).

- Bueno...- Comenzó Sirius pero su madre lo interrumpió.

- No Regulus, cariño. Iremos de viaje, antes de que tu hermano salga de vacaciones. No nos podrá acompañar.

Regulus la miró, algo amargado, mientras que Sirius alzó una ceja. Se lo esperaba.

- Bueno, entonces en las vacaciones de verano.- Dijo Regulus.

- Así es hermano. Hasta luego padre, madre.- Dicho esto comenzó a arrastrar el baúl, buscando algún compartimento vacío, sin molestarse en mirar atrás.

Encontró uno al final del tren. Subió su baúl a él y se sentó con comodidad. Ni siquiera miró por la ventana para ver si su familia se había ido. No quería verla jamás. Eran las personas más odiadas de su vida. Claro su tío Alphard era una buena persona y Andromeda era su prima favorita. Era a la única que realmente consideraba prima. Ella le había enviado una carta ese día, pero no la había querido leer enfrente de sus padres. Así que la había guardado en su bolsillo. La sacó y luego de abrirla, comenzó a leerla.

"Querido Sirius:

Aquí estoy, en mi casa, preparando mi maleta, para ir por última vez a Beauxbeatons. Realmente me resulta difícil, hasta aquí llega la reputación de la familia. "Los Black son puros magos oscuros". Me dan asco estas francesitas, creyéndose superiores a los demás. Te extraño a ti y al tío Alphard, creo que nosotros fuimos los únicos en la familia en tener sentimientos. Ojalá y me escribas pronto, quiero saber cómo te está yendo en tu primer año en Hogwarts(si supieras cuanto me gustaría haber estudiado ahí). A inicios de este verano conocí a uno de mis vecinos. Es un muggle inglés, muy agradable. Su nombre es Ted Tonks y es un año mayor que yo."

Sirius sonrió. Estaba seguro que ella terminaría casada con aquel sujeto. No sabía porqué. Quizá por el hecho que estaría llevándole la contra a la familia.

"Creo que eso será todo por ahora. Narcissa(bruja , me pregunto si debajo de su nariz olerá a mierda para que tenga esa expresión) está golpeando a mi puerta.

Se despide tu prima querida(supongo que me quieres ¿verdad?).

Andromeda Black".

Suspiró. Él la quería. Y la extrañaba demasiado. Sonrió y volvió a guardar la carta. Cuando levantó la vista observó que había un chico en la puerta.

- Disculpa.- Le dijo.- Vi que leías eso y no quise interrumpirte.

Era de su edad. Tenía el pelo de un color castaño claro y Sirius observó, con sorpresa, que tenía algunos cabellos blancos entre medio. Era delgado y tenía aspecto de cansancio, con bolsas debajo de sus ojos grises, que eran cálidos y amables. Llevaba una túnica azul, algo raída.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó Sirius. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si necesitaba un médico, pero se contuvo.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? Los demás compartimentos están llenos.

- Seguro.- Dijo Sirius. Se sostuvo del asiento para no ayudarlo a caminar. Se veía tan mal, tan enfermo.

- Cierto, que estúpido soy. No te he dicho mi nombre. Me llamo Remus Lupin. - Dijo, mientras entraba el baúl al compartimento. Tenía una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

- Mi nombre es Sirius Black.- Se acercó y les estrechó la mano.- Mucho gusto.

- El gusto es mío Sirius.- Respondió Lupin.- ¿No te importa si duermo? Es que estoy exhausto.- Bostezó.

- No te preocupes.- Sonrió Sirius.- Te ves cansado.

Remus se sentó y lo miró con gratitud. Se quedó inmediatamente dormido, con su cabeza ladeada sobre su hombro, y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

El tren comenzó a moverse. Hacía mucho ruido y Sirius observó sorprendido a Lupin, quien pareció no inmutarse. Miró por la ventana. Los árboles se veían algo borrosos debido a la velocidad en que viajaba el tren. El cielo se hallaba nublado y Sirius estaba seguro que en la noche estaría lloviendo.

Dejó de mirar por la ventana. Si lo hacía durante mucho tiempo terminaría por marearse. Su estúpido estómago.

Iba a adentrarse en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió, dando paso a una niña, que al igual que Lupin, era de la edad de Sirius.

- oye, disculpa.- Dijo ella acercándose rápidamente a él.- Has visto a mi- Sirius le impidió que siguiera hablando, ya que le tapó la boca.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro porque lo hizo, Lupin de seguro seguiría durmiendo tranquilo. Aunque claro, había gente que un tractor podía pasar sobre ellos y no se despertarían y sin embargo con que hubiera una conversación, aunque fuera en susurros cerca de ellos, despertaban enseguida. Sirius era el claro ejemplo de aquello.

Le señaló con la mano libre a Lupin, quien dormía pacíficamente. Ella asintió, comprendiendo y ambos salieron al pasillo para hablar tranquilamente.

- Lo siento, no me había fijado que él dormía.- Dijo ella.

Era más baja que él. Al menos por una cabeza. Su cabello era largo y rojo, liso y brillante. Su piel era blanca y sus mejillas sonrosadas contrastaban con las pálidas de Sirius. Sus ojos eran de color verde. Brillaban como dos esmeraldas.

- ¿Qué querías?- preguntó amablemente Sirius.

- Mi nombre es Lily Evans y te iba a preguntar si habías visto a mi perro negro.- Dijo ella, algo cohibida.

-No sabía que se permitían tener perros en Hogwarts.- Comentó Sirius.

- Bueno, en realidad no.- Dijo rápidamente Lily.- Cuando el profesor Dumbledore fue a decirme a casa que yo iría a estudiar a Hogwarts, le pregunté si lo podía traer, y él me dijo que sí.

- Espera ¿Me estás diciendo que el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore te fue a entregar la carta para el colegio, y que más encima te permitió traer un perro, cuando supuestamente está prohibido?- preguntó Sirius, incrédulo.

- Pues...si- Respondió Lily, sonrojada.- Te lo explicaré otro día...Bueno si lo ves ¿podrías avisarme? Es un cachorro negro.

- Seguro Evans.- Dijo Sirius, aún algo sorprendido.

- Llámame Lily....¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Cierto, olvidé decirte eso.- Sonrió, en forma de disculpa.- Mi nombre es Sirius Black. Y disculpa mi intromisión, pero ¿eres de familia muggle?

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Preguntó ella.

- Bueno...no había escuchado tu apellido entre las familias de "sangre pura".- hizo una mueca de disgusto haciendo que Lily se riera.- Me alegra haberte conocido Lily.

- Igualmente Sirius. Nos vemos.- Le sonrió y se fue por el pasillo, mientras Sirius volvía a entrar a su compartimento.

Sirius estuvo durante horas sin hacer nada. De vez en cuando volvía a sacar la carta de su prima y la contemplaba, sin leerla de nuevo.

Cerca de media tarde, cuando Sirius comenzaba a quedarse dormido del aburrimiento, la señora con el carrito de la comida apareció. Se acercó a la señora y compró de todo, chocolates, dulces, y algo de jugo de calabaza. Fue donde Lupin, tratando de despertarlo, para que comprara algo si quería. Pero fue en vano, Lupin, no se movió. Sirius lo observó detenidamente, para comprobar si seguía vivo. Y para su alivio, vio como el pecho de Lupin se movía, indicándole que respiraba. Compró algunas cosas más, por si el chico tenía hambre. Si es que despertaba antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

- Si él tiene hambre, dile que estoy al inicio del tren.- Dijo la señora, antes de marcharse.

Sirius iba a sentarse cuando tropezó con algo, que le hizo caer al suelo. Miró a Remus y vio que este ladeaba la cabeza hacia el otro lado, aún con la boca abierta. Sus cosas estaban por todo el suelo, y respiró aliviado al ver que la botella de jugo de calabaza estaba intacta.

- Es por eso que adoro la magia.- Susurró, sonriendo.

Sintió algo que se movía cerca de sus pies. Se fijó bien. Era un cachorro, de color negro, con grandes ojos castaños. Recogió todas las cosas y las dejó en el asiento junto a Lupin. Tomó al perro, quien enseguida se acomodó en los brazos de Sirius, y salió en búsqueda de su dueña. Entró a varios, sin encontrarla.

Ya había recorrido la mitad del tren y una de sus manos estaba cubierta de saliva, debido a que el cachorro se entretenía moviendo la cola y lamiéndole la mano. Le causaba gracia, mucha, pero también era desagradable tener la mano llena de saliva de perro.

Entró a otro compartimento.

- Perdonen.- Dijo, cuando todos los ocupantes se le quedaron observando.- ¿Han visto a una pelirroja por aquí?

- Supongo que te refieres a la chica Evans.- Dijo a uno.- La echamos de este compartimento hace rato, lo estaba ocupando ella sola, la sangresucia esa.- Rieron estúpidamente, pero a Sirius no le hizo nada de gracia,

Frunció el entrecejo. "Genial, lo que me faltaba. Gente parecida a mi familia", pensó.

- No tienen derecho a llamarla así.- Repuso, tranquilamente.

- ¿Y por qué?- preguntó con sorna uno de ellos.- ¿porque tú lo dices?

- No gastaré mis palabras en hacerlos llorar. Guárdense sus palabras, porque vuelven a insultarla y les haré ver quien es Sirius Black.

- ¿Black, si eres un Slytherin por que estás de novio con una sangresucia?- preguntó el que la había llamado sangresucia anteriormente. Tenía el cabello de color negro azabache y era indomable, iba hacia todas direcciones. Sus ojos eran color almendra y estaban tras unos anteojos redondos.

- En primer lugar no es mi novia. Segundo, no soy Slytherin. Y es la última vez que te permito que la llames sangresucia Potter.- Espetó Sirius.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que soy Potter?- Preguntó, algo sorprendido.

- Fácil, eres físicamente igual a tu padre. Y además ya había escuchado que Harold y Katherine Potter, tenían un hijo estúpido y arrogante. Todo encaja.- Sirius lo miraba con desprecio.

Potter se sonrojó por la ira.

- ¿Cómo te atreves...?- Exclamó, sacando su varita y apuntándole.

- ¿Para qué me apuntas con eso Potter? La violencia es el último recurso del tonto. Además, dudo que sepas algún hechizo.

- Yo si sé, pero es una lástima que tú no.- Espetó Potter, lleno de rabia.- ¡Expelliarmus!- exclamó, mientras un pequeño rayo de color rojo se dirigía hacia Sirius.

Este rápidamente sacó su varita y dijo:

- ¡Impedimenta!- Una barrera invisible hizo que el hechizo de Potter rebotara, golpeando una de las lamparas, rompiéndola. Mientras, una mano apuntaba con la varita al chico, la otra sostenía fuertemente al cachorro, que seguía moviendo la cola, emocionado. Volvió a hablar, pero con un tono frío, que hizo que Potter inconscientemente retrocediera un paso.- Tú no fuiste el único que abrió un libro en el verano, Potter. Yo no quiero pelear. No quiero ni siquiera discutir contigo. No vale le pena. Yo no venía a hacer vida social contigo Potter, ni que quisiera. Me marcho.

Potter sonrió.

- Eres un cobarde.- Dijo.

- El cobarde eres tú.- Sirius sonrió irónicamente.- ¿O me dirás que no pensabas lanzarme esa bengala que tienes en tu mano detrás de la espalda, cuando yo bajara la guardia? Atacando por la espalda...que vergüenza...- Se marchó del compartimento, dejando a Potter al borde de que le saliera humo por las orejas.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo volvió a tranquilizarse. Ese chico era tan desesperante...Cuando pasó dos compartimentos observó que en el pasillo había una chica sentada en el suelo. Junto a ella se encontraba su baúl. Sirius se acercó y se fijó que estaba llorando. Aquel pelo rojo era inconfundible.

- ¿Lily?- Preguntó.

Ella lo observó. Tenía la cara roja, al igual que los ojos. Su cabello estaba algo mojado, seguramente por las lágrimas de la niña, que cubrían todo su rostro.

- Encontraste a Padfoot.- Dijo ella, sonriendo tristemente.

Sirius se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Padfoot?- Preguntó él, mientras se lo entregaba a ella, que lo abrazó afectuosamente, acariciando al cachorro detrás de las orejas.

Ella asintió.

- Gracias por encontrarlo...- Sonaba como si repentinamente se hubiera resfriado.

- ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿y por qué estás aquí en el pasillo?- Preguntó Sirius, aunque tenía una pequeña sospecha de la respuesta.

- Estaba en un compartimento, leyendo y entonces llegaron varios alumnos y me preguntaron que qué hacía allí, que ese lugar era suyo, y yo les dije que había llegado primero pero que lo podíamos compartir, y me insultaron y me echaron de ahí. Luego oí como se reían y me llamaban "sangresucia", aunque no se que signifique.- Mientras relataba esto, miraba al suelo, acariciando la cabeza de Padfoot.

- Jamás permitan que te llamen así. Es un término muy despectivo hacia los hijos de gente muggle. Descuida, me encontré con Potter y te aseguró que tardará mucho tiempo en volver a llamarte así.

Lily lo miró y le sonrió.

- Muchas gracias...

- No hay porqué.- Sirius se levantó.- ¿Por qué no vas a mi compartimento? Esta casi vacío.- Preguntó.

- ¿De...de verdad?.- Dijo Lily. Sirius sonrió mientras asentía.- Claro...

Sirius le ayudó a levantarse y le llevó el baúl. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo hablaron de todo un poco y él se sintió aliviado cuando Lily comenzó a reírse de un chiste muy malo de él. Al parecer ella ya se sentía mejor.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del compartimento Sirius se detuvo.

- ¿Por qué no mientras yo coloco tu baúl en alguna parte tu vas a lavarte la cara? Te sentaría bien.

Lily le sacó la lengua y asintió.

Él entró al compartimento silenciosamente, para no despertar a su amigo. Cuando terminó de poner el baúl en un lugar adecuado para este se dio vuelta. Y comenzó a reír al ver a Lupin, devorando una rana de chocolate. Este, que al parecer no lo había oído entrar, saltó asustado.

- Yo....yo...lo siento mucho.- Dijo, sonrojándose. Agacho la cabeza, avergonzado.- Es que...bueno...tenía algo de hambre y al verlo...Discúlpame, yo te pagaré lo que me comí, no te preocupes...

Sirius sólo rió más al ver la disculpa desesperada de Lupin. Después de un minuto logró calmarse.

- No importa. De todas maneras te había comprado algo a ti. Supuse que tendrías hambre al despertar.- Respondió Sirius. Lupin lo miró y sonrió.- Y lamento haberme reído así, pero me pareció gracioso ver cómo te comías esa rana de chocolate. O mejor dicho tragabas esa rana.

Lupin sonrió con culpa, aún algo sonrojado.

- Descuida.- Dijo.- Sirius...

- ¿Sí?.- Preguntó este mientras abría la botella de jugo.

- ¿puedo tomar otra?

- Seguro.- Respondió él, sonriendo aún.

En esos momentos Lily entró.

- Hola.- Le dijo a Lupin.- Mi nombre es Lily Evans.

- m' nmbe' es Rmus' Lpin'.- Dijo éste, mientras comía una rana de chocolate. Se sonrojó, se levantó y se tragó rápidamente el chocolate que tenía en la boca.- Lo siento. Mi nombre es Remus Lupin.

- Lupin, no te disculpes por todo.- Dijo Sirius, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Lo s...olvida eso.- Dijo él.- Llámame Remus, al igual que tú, Lily.

Rápidamente formaron una fuerte amistad. Hablaron durante todo el recorrido, sobre cualquier cosa. La mayoría del tiempo le comentaron a Lily cosas sobre el mundo mágico, el Quidditch, el juego más popular. Cosas sobre el ministerio, sobre Hogwarts. Aunque en este último rubro al parecer ella sabía más que ellos.

- Y dicen que el techo está encantado para que se vea como el cielo exterior.- Dijo ella, a los otros dos, que la escuchaban curiosos.- Lo leí en "Historia de Hogwarts".

- Será increíble.- Comentó Remus, mientras abría un paquete de Grageas de Todos los Sabores de Bertie Bott

- ojalá los tres quedemos en la misma casa.- Dijo Sirius.- me gustaría Gryffindor. Aunque creo que la señorita genio quedará en Ravenclaw.

Sirius se había empeñado en llamarla así, luego que ella dejara bien en claro que estudiaba mucho. Tenía un nivel muy grande en conocimientos. A ella no le molestaba, sólo se sonrojaba y reía.

Continuaron hablando hasta que el tren comenzó a detenerse. Llovía hacía más de dos horas, con mucha fuerza. El primer día podían vestir con ropa normal, ya que el profesor Dumbledore consideraba que les daba un último relajo antes de comenzar las clases. Se bajaron del tren y continuaron hablando animadamente. Caminaban distraídos y eso causó que chocaran con algo, cayendo al suelo. Al levantar la vista vieron que se trataba de una persona.

Era enorme. Medía por lo menos el doble de un ser humano común y corriente. Pelo y barba, ambas cosas negras y enmarañadas, cubrían casi por completo su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban y se veían bondadosos.

- Oh, disculpe.- Dijeron los tres, al unísono.

Aquel hombre, los ayudó a levantarse, con sus manos enormes, del porte de las tapas de los tachos de basura.

- Descuiden ¿primer año?- Ellos asintieron.- acompáñenme.

Poco a poco el resto de los alumnos de primer año se unieron a ellos, mientras que la lluvia se transformaba en temporal.

- Muy bien. Yo los guiaré. Mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid y soy el guardián de llaves del colegio. Ahora nos acercaremos al colegio a través del lago. Irán cuatro por bote.- Gritó Hagrid, ya que entre la lluvia y los truenos que comenzaban a caer apenas era audible.

Sirius, Remus y Lily se subieron a uno. Estaban empapados. Lo único que querían era entrar rápido al castillo y secarse, o terminarían enfermándose. Se les unió una niña, de pelo negro y ojos eran de color celestes. Remus y Lily pensaron que bien podía ser la hermana de Sirius. El nombre de ella era Adhara Ackroyd y se hizo amiga de ellos también, en ese pequeño trayecto.

El bote se tambaleaba debido al fuerte viento que corría. Al estar cubiertos por agua y con ese viento frío se estaban congelando. Se colocaron muy cerca uno del otro, con el fin de que el frío no los golpeara tan fuerte.

Oyeron un grito y como alguien caía al agua. Todos los botes se detuvieron enseguida. Observaron como alguien desde el agua trataba de aferrarse a un bote, mientras los dos ocupantes que se encontraban en él, se reían con fuerza.

- ¡ Algo me ha sujetado el pie!- Gritó con voz chillona aquel que estaba en el agua. Causó que los del bote rieran con más fuerza. Estaba comenzando a hundirse cuando Hagrid lo sacó del agua, subiéndolo a su bote, que era más grande que el resto. Se sacó la chaqueta que tenía y la coloco sobre los hombros del niño. Le quedaba enorme, pero al menos logró sentir algo de calor.

Sirius miró a Remus y luego observó el bote de Hagrid, que estaba junto al de ellos. Miró al niño con pena. Pobre de él...Era pequeño y redondo, con el pelo color castaño y pequeños ojos negros brillando en la oscuridad casi total en la que estaban.

Después de media hora lograron cruzar el lago. Y todos salieron vivos de eso.

Subieron las escaleras que los conducía a la entrada del castillo y se encontraron con una mujer adulta, de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años, con el pelo recogido y una mirada severa. Podría decirse que no sería bueno meterse en problemas con ella, pero Sirius(y pronto sabría que Adhara y Remus también) adoraba el riesgo.

- Bienvenidos al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Soy Minerva McGonagall, su profesora de Transformaciones y jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Se unirán con sus compañeros de casa en el Gran Salón, cuando el sombrero seleccionador haya dictaminado cual será su casa para los próximos siete años. Esta será su hogar durante su estancia en el colegio. Ganaran puntos si demuestran ser buenos estudiantes, como también los perderán si rompen las reglas. Al final del año la casa con más puntos se ganara la Copa de las casas. Las casas son cuatro. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

Se abrieron las puertas y entraron al vestíbulo. En sus paredes había antorchas que iluminaban todo el pasillo, y que rápidamente los secó. Y luego entraron al Gran Salón. Tal como les había contado Lily, el techo estaba encantado, haciéndolo ver igual que el cielo real. Todo el lugar se hallaba iluminado por cientos de velas que flotaban encima de ellos. Habían cuatro mesas llenas de alumnos, y una que era destinada para los profesores. Frente a esa mesa, había un taburete con un sombrero viejo y raído.

- Hey.- Susurró alguien a Remus.- ¿Ese sombrero no es tuyo? Lo digo por lo de segunda mano que se ve.

Sirius alcanzó a escuchar eso. Miró a quien había dicho eso.

- Potter.- Siseó, peligrosamente.

Remus le puso una mano en su hombro.

- No lo escuches Sirius. No vale la pena.

- Cierto.- Dijo este, tranquilizándose y sonriendo.

El sombrero abrió, lo que supusieron que era su boca y comenzó a cantar una canción. Después de acabada la canción todos aplaudieron, y la profesora McGonagall comenzó a llamarlos por orden alfabético.

-¡Abott, Richard!

En cuanto se puso el sombrero este gritó:

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

¡Ackroyd, Adhara!

Los tres le desearon suerte a ella quien les sonrió nerviosamente. Se sentó en el taburete y McGonagall le colocó el sombrero encima. No había pasado un minuto cuando el sombrero gritó:

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Se sacó el sombrero, sorprendida. Luciendo una gran sonrisa, se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, que la aplaudía fuertemente.

¡ Black, Sirius!

Todos quedaron en silencio. La mesa de Slytherin le estaba guardando un puesto, mientras las otras tres casas lo miraban con algo de molestia. Los Black siempre iban a Slytherin. Era la tradición.

Sonrió mientras Lily y Remus le decían buena suerte y comenzó a caminar hacia el taburete. El camino se le hizo muy largo. Todos se habían quedado en silencio, murmurando poco, haciendo que Sirius se sintiera nervioso. Después de lo que le parecieron horas, se sentó en el taburete, con el sombrero encima.

"Así que tenemos otro Black por aquí" Sintió Sirius como una voz le hablaba en su mente.

"Por favor no me compares con ellos" pensó él.

"Entonces no lo haré. Que veo...tienes muchas ambiciones..., mucha inteligencia y madurez, lo veo claramente. Ravenclaw no te vendría mal. Eres muy leal a tu gente querida, aunque no sean tantos, eres muy servicial y honesto...Hufflepuff tampoco sería malo para ti...Y valentía, hay de sobra, y mucha amistad a tu disposición...Quizá te ponga en Slytherin..."

"¡Hagas lo que hagas en Slytherin no! ¡ por favor!"

" ¿Con que en Slytherin no? Harías grandes cosas allá...¿estás seguro?"

"Por favor en Slytherin no" repitió Sirius en su mente.

" Entonces tu casa será..."

¡GRYFFINDOR!

Esas palabras las dijo en voz alta, haciendo que todo el mundo las escuchara. Sirius se sacó el sombrero, emocionado, mientras lentamente su casa comenzaba a aplaudirle, hasta hacerlo con mucha fuerza.

Se sentó junto a Adhara, que le sonrió amablemente.

- Todo estuvo bien.- Dijo él.- Todo estará bien.

Sonrió. Su madre se iba a morir cuando se enterara...

No prestó mucha atención a la selección hasta que McGonagall dijo:

¡Evans, Lily!

Ella fue caminando rápidamente al sombrero, casi corriendo. Se veía muy ansiosa cuando tenía el sombrero encima, que le tapaba los ojos.

No habían pasado cinco segundos cuando el sombrero gritó GRYFFINDOR, y Lily fue a unirse a sus amigos en la mesa de la casa.

- Increíble, ninguna de las señoritas genio quedó en Ravenclaw.- Comentó Sirius, lo que causó que ambas le pegaran, bromeando, en la cabeza.

- Me alegra- Comentó Lily, mientras que una chica, de cara redonda y sonrisa cálida iba hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff.- No me hubiera gustado estar sola en esa casa, con ustedes aquí.

La profesora McGonagall esperó que se hiciera el silencio.

¡Lupin, Remus!

Remus, se dirigió con paso tranquilo, aunque algo inseguro, hacia donde el sombrero seleccionador lo estaba esperando. Sirius notó que todos lo profesores, lo miraban, curiosos. Un profesor, de pequeña estatura(que sabría después que era el profesor de Encantamientos, Flitwick) Se paró en su silla para observarlo mejor. Los únicos que parecían mantener la compostura era Dumbledore, que miraba a Remus con sus ojos brillando, como un cómplice de travesura, y McGonagall, que era seria y estricta desde cada punto de vista.

Remus se puso el sombrero seleccionador.

"Remus Lupin...que interesante, no recuerdo haber tenido nunca un alumno licántropo"

Sirius no sabía de que hablaban el sombrero y Remus, pero notó que este último se había puesto muy pálido.

"No te preocupes," le dijo el sombrero a Remus " no sabrán eso, a menos que tú se los digas"

"Pero bueno, veo que tienes amigos, los tres quedaron en Gryffindor...¿te gustaría quedar con ellos?

- Por favor.- Susurró Remus.

"Entonces irás a ..."

¡GRYFFINDOR!

Remus se sacó alegre el sombrero, dejándolo en el taburete, mientras caminaba rápidamente a la mesa de Gryffindor donde Sirius, Lily y Adhara lo estaban aplaudiendo con fuerza.

Sirius iba a comentar algo, pero se puso serio cuando escuchó el siguiente nombre.

¡Potter, James!

- Por favor, en Gryffindor no.- Murmuró, cruzando los dedos.

Pero parece que el destino quería hacerle pasar un mal rato, porque rápidamente el sombrero gritó

¡GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, frustrado, mientras James Potter se dirigía a su mesa, con paso arrogante y sonriendo hacia todas partes.

Remus le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, mientras que Peter Pettigrew (¡GRYFFINDOR!)se dirigía a su mesa, con paso nervioso y voz chillona. Se sentó junto a ellos.

- Hola, mi nombre es Peter Pettigrew.- Dijo.

Sirius levantó la cabeza. Frente a él estaba el niño que se había caído al lago. Era bastante bajito, ahora que lo veía de cerca.

- Sirius Black.- Respondió, mirando de reojo a James Potter, que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. Cómo lo odiaba.

Los otros tres también se presentaron. Este chico Pettigrew no parecía mala persona.

Pettigrew se dio cuenta que Sirius miraba a Potter.

- él, no me agrada.- Dijo.- No me ayudó a salir del lago, se quedó riendo junto con ese chico- Apuntó a un alumno, que en estos momentos estaba caminando hacia la mesa de Slytherin.- Es Severus Snape.

Era delgado, y alto. Vestía una túnica negra que era del mismo color de su cabello(que se veía algo grasiento) y sus ojos. Su piel era de color cetrina y su expresión era de odio hacia todos.

Definitivo. Él también le había caído mal.

La selección terminó poco después. Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando el director se levantó.

- Quiero darles la bienvenida a un año más en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y a los alumnos de primer año les informo que al bosque solo podrán ingresar hasta las cuatro de la tarde y con compañía de algún profesor, mientras que los alumnos de quinto año en adelante podrán ingresar hasta antes del atardecer. No se puede hacer magia en los pasillos. El señor Filch, ha ingresado nuevas cosas a la lista de artículos prohibidos, la cual asciende a un total de ciento treinta y ocho.

Además, quiero que le den la bienvenida al señor Alexander Catherwood, quien será el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- Dumbledore señaló a un hombre de unos treinta y tres años que se encontraba al lado suyo. Era alto, de pelo castaño oscuro, con ojos del mismo color. Se puso de pie al escuchar a Dumbledore y se sonrojó cuando comenzaron a aplaudirle.

- Debe ser buena persona.- Comentó Adhara, mientras aplaudía.

Sus tres amigos asintieron. Al lado de Sirius había una alumna de cuarto año que practica, mirando fijamente al nuevo profesor. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. La mayoría de las alumnas del colegio sonreían, azoradas, y muchas reían.

- Sin nada más que decir,- Continuó Dumbledore cuando se dejaron de escuchar los últimos aplausos.- a comer.

Los platos enseguida se llenaron de comida, y las copas de jugo de calabaza.

- Esto se ve delicioso.- Comentó Lily mientras colocaba patatas asadas en su plato.

Comieron y hablaron alegremente. Cuando hubieron finalizado la comida aparecieron los postres. Estos desaparecieron tan rápido como aparecieron. Cuando todos habían terminado de comer Dumbledore volvió a levantarse de su asiento.

- Ahora que han comido y hablado, es hora de que vayan a dormir.- Dijo, con una sonrisa jovial en su rostro y los ojos con ese brillo característico de él.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos y a salir , dirigiéndose a sus respectivas casas.

- Los de primero de Gryffindor síganme por favor.- Gritó entre la gente un alumno de quinto año, quien traía la insignia de prefecto en su túnica.

-Esos somos nosotros.- Dijo Adhara, abriéndose paso a través de la gente que había en el pasillo. Sus amigos la imitaron.

Después de muchos codazos y tropiezos llegaron hasta él. No vieron por ninguna parte a Potter. Ni tampoco a Pettigrew.

- ¿Dónde está el chico Pettigrew?- Preguntó Remus.- Estaba con nosotros.

- Seguramente se perdió entre la gente.- Comentó Sirius, mientras comenzaban a caminar, siguiendo al prefecto de su casa.

Caminaron hacia su torre, tratando de aprenderse el camino, lo cual se veía difícil, ya que era largo, lleno de escaleras que se movían, lleno de pasillos. Para ellos era como un laberinto. Sabrían que rápidamente se acostumbrarían, pero en esos momentos estaban envueltos en sorpresa y emoción.

Finalmente llegaron frente a un retrato. El prefecto, lo señaló.

- Este es el retrato de la señora Gorda.- Dijo lacónicamente.- Es la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor. La contraseña es "Mimbulus Mimbletonia".

- ¡No! ¿Cómo recordaré eso?- Dijo una voz junto a ellos. Era Pettrigrew. Se veía cansado, sus mejillas estaban rojas y respiraba con dificultad.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Remus, mientras el retrato de la señora gorda, les dejaba pasar a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Pettigrew lo miró, agotado. Se sentó en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea. Suspiró, por fin volviendo a tener un respiración normal.

- Es que, me perdí entre tanta gente.- Dijo.- Pero entonces vi a unos de segundo año, con la insignia de Gryffindor en sus chalecos y los seguí. Tuve que correr para alcanzarlos.

- ¿ Por eso estabas tan cansado?- Preguntó Lily, sentándose en un sillón frente a él.

Este asintió. Se hizo a un lado cuando Remus se sentó en junto a él. Sirius y Adhara, se sentaron junto a Lily.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, mientras lentamente la sala de Gryffindor iba vaciándose. Cada uno se hallaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Remus tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, tímida, pero que llamó la atención y despertó la curiosidad de Sirius, mientras que los demás se despedían de Pettigrew quien se iba a dormir.

- ¿Por qué sonríes Remus?- Preguntó.

Este dio un pequeño salto, como si hubiera estado durmiendo y lo hubieran despertado abruptamente. Los observó, algo nervioso y luego sonrió amablemente.

- Me alegra haber venido a Hogwarts. Pensé que no lo haría.- Dijo, con su voz tranquila. Al darse cuenta que ahora lo miraban con más curiosidad por lo dicho, se maldijo mentalmente y añadió, en voz alta.- Siempre está la posibilidad de no venir, de haber sido un squib.

- ¿Squib?- Repitió Lily.- ¿Qué es un squib?

Remus, agradecido de que se hubiera dejado de lado la conversación respondió:

- Un squib, es alguien nacido en una familia de magos, pero que no tiene poderes mágicos. Son muy infrecuentes, pero siempre está la posibilidad.

- Entiendo.- Dijo Lily.- O sea, yo soy como el caso contrario. Una bruja, nacida en una familia muggle.

- Así es.- Dijo Sirius.- En todo caso, esas personas que sean squibs, o bien, el único mago existente en su familia deben tener cuidado con algunas personas de sangre pura. Ellos creen que es lo mas importante y suelen ser muy crueles con las personas que no sean "puras".- Miraba a Lily, que sabía que se refería a Potter y a Snape.

La conversación tomó otro rumbo y pronto la sala común quedó vacía, excepto por esos cuatro alumnos, que trataron de evitar reírse, por no despertar a los demás.

Cerca de las once de la noche, se abrió el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Los cuatro, nerviosos, no se movieron de su asiento. Si era la profesora McGonagall estaban perdidos. Pero cuando Sirius vio ciertos ojos almendra detrás de unas gafas supo que no era ella.

- Potter.- Siseó.

- Así que ustedes se hicieron buenos amigos.- Dijo, con su voz arrogante.- La sangre sucia, - Sirius apretó los puños- El pobretón, y la vergüenza de la familia Black.- Potter miró a Adhara.- ¿Y tú quien eres?

- Adhara Ackroyd.- Dijo ella, mirándolo con rabia.

- No me hables Ackroyd.- Esta última palabra la dijo como si la estuviera escupiendo.- Se quienes son tus padres. O eran.- Dijo sonriendo con malicia.- Sé perfectamente que Richard Ackroyd murió, tratando de salvar a su familia, en el ataque de unos magos desconocidos. Y se que tú madre, era una sangre sucia, y trató de salvarte, pero muriendo por ello. En cierta forma, tú los asesinaste.

Adhara se puso pálida, y bajó la cabeza, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. Sirius, quien sabía de lo sucedido( había salido en el diario mágico, "El Profeta") no aguantó más y se puso de pie.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?- Gritó, lleno de ira.- ¡ Sabes muy bien que ellos murieron por ser aurores, que arrestaron a uno de ese grupo! ¡Adhara no tenía nada que ver con ello!

- Diré lo que me de la gana.- Dijo, simplemente.- Y creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente Black.- Añadió, sacando la varita.

- Sabes que no caeré en ese jueguito.- Dijo Sirius, todavía furioso. Sus mejillas habían enrojecido por el enojo.- Pelea contra la pared, ella es un rival digno para ti.

Sirius iba a sentarse, pero Potter, que resultó ser muy temperamental, se dirigió hasta él, y le golpeó la cara. Había dejado la varita en el suelo, sólo golpeando a Sirius con sus puño. Este, tenía un leve zumbido en los oídos, y un pequeño hilo de sangre que había comenzado a salir de su boca. Potter comenzó a gritarle groserías, y trató de golpearlo nuevamente. Pero sus gritos lo desfavorecieron, porque no escuchó cuando el retrato volvía a abrirse, y por consecuencia no vio a la Profesora Mcgonagall, quien lo observó furiosa cuando volvió a golpear a Sirius.

- ¡James Potter!.- Gritó.- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Potter paró en el acto. Miraba nervioso a la profesora, mientras Sirius, quien se encontraba algo mareado, también la observaba.

- ¡Profesora él me golpeó primero!- Exclamó él, señalando a Sirius.

- Sabes que no es cierto.- Dijo Sirius, tocándose la mejilla en donde había recibido el segundo golpe. Esperaba que no le quedara morado.

- Profesora.- Dijo Lily, nerviosa.- Es verdad, Potter comenzó a insultar a Adhara y luego golpeó a Sirius.

La profesora McGonagall observó a Potter, quien se quedó en silencio, mirando asesinamente a Lily.

-Bueno, cuatro puntos menos a Gryffindor por estar a estas horas en la sala común. Y gracias a usted señor Potter, se le agregarán veinte puntos, por agredir a un compañero. Espéreme afuera Potter, tenemos que hablar sobre su castigo.

Este salió de la sala común, mirando con odio a los otros cuatro. La profesora McGonagall, una vez que lo vio salir, se volvió a los otros cuatro, mirando especialmente a Sirius.

- Quiero saber que sucedió.- Demandó.

Entonces con voz tranquila Remus le explicó lo sucedido, mientras Adhara Y Lily ayudaban a Sirius a sentarse en el sillón.

- Potter recibirá un buen castigo, agredir físicamente a un compañero, y más encima insultar a los demás. Francamente me parece inaceptable. Ustedes se ganaron cuatro puntos para Gryffindor, por no actuar con violencia, como Potter lo hizo. Y usted señor Black, acompáñeme, lo llevaré a enfermería. Ustedes tres vayan a dormir. Lo necesitan.

Caminaron por varios pasillos en silencio. McGonagall entre ellos. Después de algunos pisos y pasillos, llegaron a la enfermería, donde Sirius se quedó.

- Señor Black, después de que la enfermera lo atienda vuelva a la torre de Gryffindor.- Dijo McGonagall, antes de irse con Potter a su lado.

Sirius dando un suspiró entró. El lugar era blanco, muy limpio. Sirius decidió que no pasaría mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Cuanto antes se fuera mejor. Esperaba que la enfermera lo dejase ir enseguida. Se dirigió hacia una puerta, la que presumía que daba al despacho de la enfermera. Tocó la puerta, con cuidado, ya que cualquier ruido le parecía insoportable.

De ella salió la enfermera, una mujer joven, y que parecía muy enérgica.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó.

Sirius, sin hablar, le señaló su mejilla, que se encontraba roja y levemente hinchada.

- Ya veo. Siéntate ahí.- Respondió ella, señalando una cama.

Sirius hizo como le mandaron. La enfermera le colocó una extraña crema en la mejilla, que olía fuertemente a menta. La crema, enseguida se evaporó y Sirius notó que ya no sentía dolor en ella. Aunque aún le dolía la cabeza. Sin embargo, no se lo dijo a la enfermera, ya que temía que le dijera que debía quedarse esa noche ahí. El lugar era demasiado blanco para su gusto.

Le agradeció y se fue. Estuvo todo el camino tratando de calmar su dolor de cabeza, respirando profundamente y caminando con pasos tranquilos. Jamás entendió como llegó a la torre de Gryffindor, pero en lo que le perecieron cinco minutos, se encontró frente al retrato que daba a la sala común de su casa.

-¿ Contraseña?- Preguntó la Señora Gorda, con voz somnolienta. Al parecer estaba durmiendo anteriormente.

- Mimbulus Mimbletonia.- Murmuró él.

- Correcto querido. Buenas noches.- Dijo ella, apartándose para que entrara.

Sirius se fijó en la sala común. Estaba vacía.

Subió las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de los hombres y vio que la primera puerta señalaba "Primer Año". Entró en ella. Pettigrew se hallaba en una cama, roncando sonoramente. Remus estaba en una cama frente a esa, leyendo un libro.

- ¿Aún no duermes Remus?- Susurró Sirius.

Este negó con la cabeza.

- Esperaba a que llegaras ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Remus.

Sirius mientras le hablaban buscaba su baúl. Estaba en la cama junto a Remus.

- Me duele la cabeza, pero en la mañana estaré mejor.- Respondió.

- Si te sigue doliendo, ve a la enfermería mañana.- Dijo Remus.- Buenas noches Sirius.- Añadió, mientras cerraba su libro y lo guardaba en la mesa de noche junto a él.

- Buenas noches Remus.- Respondió Sirius, ya metido en su cama, sin cambiarse de ropa. Se sentía muy cansado como para hacerlo. Miró la otra cama junto a él. Se encontraba vacía.- Genial.- Murmuró para sí, mientras cerraba los ojos, comenzando a quedarse dormido .- Estaré junto a Potter.


	2. Tarantallegra y Serpensortia

Gracias a la gente que me dejó sus reviews, me encanta leerlos nn

Respecto a mi tardanza, sufrí de un GRAN bloqueo de escritor con esta historia(y lamentablemente sigue con "Un Nuevo Inicio" T.T). Además hay que agregar que mi computador tuvo que ser formateado dos veces, así que cualquier idea que tenía para continuar ambas historias, murió junto con el resto de mi computador xD

Lily de Black: Lamento que James salga como un patán, pero cuando comencé con la historia tenía demasiado fresca la imagen de James en el libro 5, además, creo que me facilita el desarrollo completo de la historia. Tranquila que ya cambiará n.n Y sobre un nuevo inicio... bueno, ya di las explicaciones más arriba xD

Isayo : bueno, James y Sirius no son amigos desde el principio, pero pronto tendrán que serlo(incluso en este chap...oops, se me salió o.o), para que calze con la información de Rowling y con el proceder de la historia en general n.nU

Y lo de James y Lily... el pobre la va a volver loca hasta como tercer año, así que no problem con eso xD

Tana Abbott: gracias n.n

Y de James TAN desagradable... lueguito va a cambiar xD

Lo del bosque prohibido es porque se me ocurrió una leve idea que será aplicada en el futuro, ojalá me demore menos en actualizar cosa que sepas luego xD

ZehKo Sahori : gracias Pedrinsky x3

Lucsyne: usted es idola, así que se me calla xD

A todos le sorprende James como canalla, en capítulos siguientes se entenderá el porqué actúa/actuó así x3

Disclaimer: Me encantaría. Pero no.

* * *

Los días siguientes para Sirius fueron una tortura. Potter seguía intentando vengarse por el castigo que le había impuesto McGonagall. Según Pettigrew le dijo a Remus-Sirius había dejado de hablar con el dada la cercanía que el pequeño tenía con Potter- su Jefa de Casa le había mandado a trapear los baños del primer piso sin magia por una semana. Sirius no pudo evitar reír al saber que una fantasma llamada Myrtle la Llorona había estado persiguiendo a James Potter durante horas.

"Mantén la calma Sirius" Le había dicho Remus cuando vio a Sirius entrar en su pieza cubierto con tinta negra. "Si te enojas Potter se va a volver más arrogante aún"

El odiado en cuestión se llevaba mal con sus compañeros de habitación, exceptuando Peter. Pero en el resto de la casa de Gryffindor, y del colegio en general, era muy popular. Todos conocían sus dones para el Quidditch, y muchas de las chicas de primero(y unas pocas de segundo y tercero) lo encontraban muy _atractivo_. _Dulce y tierno_, también.

"Están locos" Opinó Lily un día en el almuerzo mientras muchos alumnos rodeaban a James pidiéndole que les contara más acerca de él "Es un arrogante y un imbécil"

"Completamente de acuerdo" Fue lo que respondieron Sirius y Remus al unísono.

James Potter también era amigo de unos Slytherin_. Severus Snape _y_ Lucius Malfoy_ para ser precisos. En los recreos se juntaba con ellos, riéndose de "sangresucias". Planeando una nueva manera de hacerle la vida imposible a Sirius.

Le tocaba Encantamientos a los Gryffindor junto con los Hufflepuff ese día y Flitwick les dio un trabajo, que desencadenaría más problemas para el primogénito de los Black.

"Hoy practicaremos un sencillo hechizo, "Wingardium Leviosa". Después deberán hacer un trabajo de un pergamino sobre las características del hechizo, sus orígenes y sus primeros usos."

"Ahora procederé a formar las parejas"

"Black y Pettigrew" el chico se encogió en su asiento temblando al sentir la mirada fría de Sirius sobre él. Y dejó escapar un pequeño chillido al escuchar un gruñido de Black, mientras el profesor seguía nombrando las parejas.

"Evans y Ackroyd" Las chicas sonrieron complacidas. Su calificación sería perfecta.

Siguió durante un par de minutos, Remus sintiéndose nervioso mientras veía como menos gente iba quedando sola, dándole más oportunidades(que él ciertamente no quería) de _estar con..._

"_Potter y Lupin."_

_Genial._

"No arruines esta Lupin" Le susurró amenazadoramente Potter.

Remus tan sólo se limitó a mirarlo molesto y a prácticar con la pluma que el profesor les había entregado.

* * *

"¡No puedo creer que te haya puesto con Potter!" Dijo esa noche Sirius a Remus. Este se mantenía en silencio en su cama, mirando el suelo. "Te podría haber puesto con Longbottom, que digo... ¡Deberíamos haber sido juntos! No sabes lo horrible que es tratar de que a Pettigrew le entre algo en esa cabeza idiota que tiene y la verdad tú, pobre Remus, con Potter—"

"James no es tan mala persona"

"Deberían haberlo mandado directamente a Slytherin con esas actitudes que tiene—"

"Sirius, James es una buena persona..."

"¿Qué se cree? Es un pobre idiota, arrogante e insufrible—"

"¡Sirius!" Exclamó de repente Remus. El aludido por fin se dio vuelta.

"¿Si, Remus?"

"James es mi amigo"

Sirius no le hablaba hace dos días a Remus. Le había dolido mucho su _traición_. Lupin había tratado de explicar que mientras hacían el trabajo de Encantamientos había logrado ver en Potter una persona algo problemática pero muy noble y solidaria.

"Sí, claro, cómo no" Respondió Sirius "Dices eso sólo porque te conviene que te ayude. Sé que no eres bueno en Encantamientos Lupin"

Remus lo miró ofendido. Y decidió responder, sabiendo que el chico frente a él se enojaría mucho.

"Dices eso sólo porque estás celoso de que ya no eres mi único amigo. Acéptalo Sirius."

Después de eso Sirius Black salió corriendo de la habitación.

Tenía razón. Le dolía que Remus tuviera otro amigo. Con las chicas era diferente. Ellas se tenían la una a la otra. Y ambos compartían las tardes con ellas. Pero Sirius no tenía a nadie, sólo a Remus. Lo que más le dolía era que el otro amigo de Remus fuera precisamente su némesis.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo chocó con alguien.

"Pero si es Black. Veo que estás solo"

_Potter. Y Snape y Malfoy._

"Hazte a un lado Potter, no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo contigo" Sirius continuó caminando pero pronto fue firmemente aferrado por Snape y Malfoy.

"Lástima Black. Yo sí quiero perder el tiempo contigo" Dijo Potter. Acto seguido lo golpeó en el estómago.

La golpiza siguió durante unos minutos, Sirius sin poder defenderse siquiera. Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia cuando escuchó como alguien gritaba "_Tarantallegra!"_

Potter y los dos Slytherin comenzaron a bailar torpemente, soltando a Sirius por el momento. Este dio vuelta la cabeza y vio a Lily a su lado, preocupada.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó ella.

"Sí, aunque mi cabeza duele mucho" Respondió Sirius, sonriendo levemente.

Lily, ya conocida en su casa por su temperamento, enfrentó a los otros tres. Con un extraño hechizo, logró que estos dejaran de bailar. Pero no sólo eso, sino que logró además que sus pantalones se libraran de sus cinturones, yendo a parar al suelo. Rió, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la vista frente a ella. Los tres chicos salieron corriendo.

Lily después de eso acompañó a Sirius a la enfermería.

* * *

"La sangresucia va a pagar muy caro" Murmuró Potter.

"Déjalo en mis manos" Dijo Severus.

"Ya verás lo que le espera a Evans" Finalizó Malfoy.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde ese incidente. Sirius ya no tenía heridas y se había arreglado con Remus. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

Sin embargo Sirius se dio cuenta que no era así cuando esa fría mañana de Noviembre bajó a la sala común para encontrarse con Lily llorando en un sillón. Se acercó preocupado y cuando ella se volteó para ver quien era, lo abrazó sollozando con fuerza.

"¿Qué sucede Lily?" Preguntó, acariciando el pelo de ella con suavidad, intentando consolarla.

"Sirius..." Dijo, hipando "Padfoot... ¡Padfoot está muerto! Alguien envenenó su comida..."

El ruido de los libros al caer llamó la atención de Sirius. James Potter miraba a Lily con arrepentimiento. Rápidamente salió de la Torre de Gryffindor mientras Sirius continuaba consolando a Lily.

"Severus ¿Tu fuiste quien mató al perro de Evans?" Preguntó el chico de cabello alborotado a su amigo.

"¿Te gustó nuestra venganza James?" Preguntó el joven de piel cetrina. James observó la sonrisa cruel y despiadada en el rostro de Snape y se dio cuenta del error de su vida.

"¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Evans?" Gritó Potter.

"Esa sangresucia debía pagar ¿No, James?"

Potter planeó atacar a Snape, pero este era conocido en todo el colegio por ser un gran conocedor de las artes oscuras. Y mostrando sus conocimientos, actuó más rápido que el inexperto Gryffindor.

"_Serpensortia_"

Una hermosa serpiente salió de la varita de Snape. Una serpiente de anillos negros, blancos, rojos y amarillos. James se hubiera detenido a contemplarla por su belleza, pero esos colores le avisaron del peligro.

Una serpiente coral, una de las más venenosas del mundo, muggle o mágico.

La serpiente lo mordió en la pierna y James cayó al suelo. El reptil desapareció enseguida.

"La muerte de tu hermana debería haberte enseñado mejor Potter, a no confiar en cualquiera" Dijo Snape, marchándose.

La vista de Potter se nubló. Estaba mareado y tenía ganas de vomitar.

"¿James, estás bien?" Preguntó una voz a su lado.

Potter alcanzó a distinguir el pelo negro y los ojos azules del chico junto a él.

"Black, no quise matar al perro de Evans..." murmuró, mientras sentía dolorosamente como el veneno comenzaba a circular por su cuerpo.

"Por una vez en tu vida cállate Potter"

"Pero—"

James sintió como lo tomaban en brazos.

"Descansa"

Potter no necesitó escuchar eso dos veces. Se desmayó enseguida.

* * *

"¿Se pondrá bien Poppy?"

"Sí señor Black, se recuperará. Hay que agradecer que los magos conocemos la cura para este veneno y que usted lo encontró a tiempo"

James se despertó. Su vista seguía borrosa ¿El veneno lo habría dejado ciego?

"Hey, Potter, estás despierto" Sintió como colocan metal frío en su cara y reconoció sus lentes. Su visión volvió a la normalidad y vio frente suyo a su... ¿enemigo? Sirius Black.

"Diez minutos Black"

"Gracias Poppy" James escuchó como una puerta se cerraba. Black seguía mirándolo. Potter rehuyó su mirada, sintiéndose culpable.

" Lo siento Black. De veras no quise que muriera ese perro" Realmente se sentía mal "Cuando hablé de vengarme pensaba en una broma, no en matar a un cachorro"

Sirius suspiró.

"Veo que Remus tenía razón. Si eres _noble._ Y buena persona, muy en el fondo" Dijo después de un incómodo silencio. "Te perdono, e incluso estoy dispuesto a hacer las paces contigo. Pero a quien debes pedirle disculpas es a Lily, no a mí"

"Tienes razón" Susurró James.

"Me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias. Hubiéramos sido amigos desde el comienzo seguramente. Nada malo habría pasado"

Potter extendió su mano.

"Disculpa, creo que no nos han presentado. Me llamo James Potter"

Sirius sonriendo estrechó su mano.

"Gusto en conocerte James. Mi nombre es Sirius Black"

* * *

"Olvídalo Potter ¡Te odio!" Gritó Lily, su cara llena de lágrimas.

"Dicen que del amor al odio hay un paso Evans" Respondió este.

"¡Eres un arrogante-imbécil-egocéntrico-egoísta Potter, olvida la posibilidad de que algún día te ame! ¡Olvida incluso la posibilidad de que seamos amigos! La próxima vez que te me acerques te dejaré estéril!"

James retrocedió un paso. Evans le daba miedo.

Para su suerte, la furia de Lily se volteó contra Sirius. Para desgracia de éste.

"¡Y no puedo creer que lo hayas apoyado a él! ¡Me has decepcionado!"

"Lily, niña, no te enojes—"

"Déjame un par de días sola Black, y veré si seguimos siendo amigos"

Dicho esto se marchó a su habitación. James y él se miraron y se largaron a reír.

"Ella asusta" Comentó el primero.

"Y eso que no has visto a Lupin molesto" Dijo Sirius.

Ellos recordaron entonces que no lo habían visto desde la noche anterior. Se iban a preguntar mutuamente dónde se encontraba Remus, cuando de repente llegó Pettigrew corriendo, emocionado.

"Chicos, plantaron hoy un... ¡Un sauce boxeador! ¡Todos están apostando por quien logra tocar el tronco sin ser golpeado!"

Se miraron nuevamente y salieron de la habitación, olvidando por un rato a Remus, quién, sin que nadie supiera, caminaba por un túnel secreto ubicado justamente tras ese árbol...

* * *

"Remsie, tienes un aspecto horrible" Dijo Sirius al día siguiente, después de ver el estado en que se encontraba Remus.

Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal. Tenía dos cortes profundos en su mejilla izquierda y una venda rodeaba su mano derecha. Leves arañazos habían por el resto de su cara y un golpe comenzaba a ponerse morado en su cuello. Además, se veía agotado y más frágil que nunca.

Lupin se movió nervioso en su asiento.

"¿Qué te pasó Remus?" Preguntó James.

"¿Me pasas un pastel de calabaza Sirius?" Dijo este, tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Hey, responde la pregunta Remsie ¿Qué pasó?" Respondió Sirius.

"¡Ah, ya sé!" Exclamó James. Lupin perdió el escaso color de sus mejillas y lo miró aterrado. Sirius solo lo observaba con curiosidad.

"Te apuesto a que te acercaste demasiado a ese sauce" Dijo.

Sirius se echó a reír y Remus aprovechó sus carcajadas para suspirar aliviado. No habían descubierto su secreto.

_No aún._

* * *

Ok, el capítulo quedó bastante más corto que lo esperado y en comparación con el anterior, pero me pareció perfecto dejarlo ahí, era buen final nnU

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusta?¿Lo odían? Sugerencias y comentarios en un review por favor nn


End file.
